In today's workplace, many office workers are inundated daily with many different types of electronic messages or electronic communications, such as email, digitized voicemail, instant messages, texts, calendar invites, etc. The number and frequency of these received electronic messages continue to grow exponentially and are increasingly distracting office workers from concentrating on their work. Over time, these distractions begin affecting an office worker's overall productivity and thereby the financials of the office worker's employer. For example, most office workers use only a single computing device, both to perform their work tasks and to receive work-related messages. The dual functionality of this singular computing device poses an obstacle to an office worker. While performing work tasks, the office worker is regularly interrupted by electronic messages. Furthermore, incoming messages are generally accompanied with a notification window that is prioritized over other currently running applications.
Furthermore, an office worker may receive electronic communications via numerous and different interfaces, such as a mail client application, an instant message client application, an internet video interface client application, etc. In attempting to simultaneously run multiple client applications that all receive different types of messages, a worker may struggle with a display that is cluttered with too many windows for the screen's limited real estate.
Additionally, an office worker may receive a work-related message at one or more different devices, such as a mobile phone, a desktop computer, or a tablet, etc. Receiving multiple notifications for the same message across these multiple devices may further distract the office worker in that each device has its own inherent program(s) and window(s) to cause distraction. In addition to keeping track of multiple communication client applications and devices, the office worker must manage all incoming messages by manually filtering or prioritizing the incoming messages. It is time consuming and cumbersome for the user to manually manage all incoming messages.